One More Kiss, Dear
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Acordou com a melodia na cabeça. Não era a música deles, nunca fizeram questão de uma. MiloXCamus.


**One More Kiss, Dear**

Summary: Acordou com a melodia na cabeça. Não era a música deles; nunca fizeram questão de uma. MiloXCamus.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada. "One More Kiss, Dear" é de Vangelis.

* * *

_One more kiss, dear  
One more sigh  
Only this, dear  
It's goodbye  
For our love is such pain and such pleasure  
And I'll treasure till I die_

Acordou com a melodia na cabeça e, como de hábito, não sabia de onde ela havia saído. Era uma cançãozinha de amor tola, da trilha sonora de um filme de ficção científica que nunca tivera a oportunidade de assistir (a verdade é que podia contar nos dedos de uma das mãos todos os filmes que já vira). Não era a música deles; nunca fizeram questão de uma. Ergueu-se, mal-humorado; a melodia insistia.

Convencido de que não teria paz enquanto não tomasse uma atitude, saiu da cama. Sabia o que fazer - ouviria a canção à exaustão, até que ela desistisse de incomodá-lo. Teria de subir até a décima-primeira casa. Hesitou por um segundo, e se aborreceu por isso: ora, mas que bobagem. Então não era homem o suficiente para enfrentar a perda? Abriu o armário de madeira tosca, catando uma roupa qualquer largada ali - calça jeans e camisa de botões, coisa que até recentemente não se atreveria a usar dentro do Santuário - e se vestindo com desatenção e um certo desleixo.

_So for now, dear  
Au revoir, madame  
But I'm how-d'ye, not farewell  
For in time we may have a love's glory  
Our love story to tell_

Subiu as escadarias vagarosamente, tentando se lembrar da letra da canção. Recordava-se de palavras soltas: o primeiro verso, mais um ou outro "goodbye"... praguejou por jamais ter dado a consideração devida a lições de inglês. Pois se falava desde sempre a língua de Atena - a língua da guerra -, para que mais?

Era um argumento extremamente idiota, Camus o faria entender.

Aquário orgulhava-se de ser fluente em quatro línguas: o francês, língua materna e querida, o grego clássico, comum a todos os habitantes do Santuário, o russo com sotaque siberiano e o inglês. Mas desprezava um pouco esta última, ainda que reconhecesse sua praticidade; "não tem a poesia, a melodia das línguas latinas", ele dizia. Milo nunca entendeu, nem se esforçava para tanto - Camus era sábio, ele não.

Mas de que lhe adiantara toda aquela sabedoria? Camus estava _morto_, ele não.

(Em seu íntimo, preferia que fosse exatamente o contrário.)

_Just as every autumn  
Leaves fall from the tree  
Tumble to the ground and die  
So in the springtime  
Like sweet memories  
They will return as will I_

Chegou, enfim, à casa de Aquário. Pensou, não sem ironia, que em outros tempos já poderia ver Afrodite na janela acima, querendo sempre saber da vida dos outros. Mas eram outros tempos. Agora não havia mais Afrodite, nem a vida do outro. Sacudiu a cabeça com um suspiro. A música continuava a tocar dentro de si. Entrou no templo.

Estava escuro e abandonado; seus passos ecoavam pelas colunas dispostas circularmente. Era o único templo circular. _Camus era único também_, pensou. Irritou-se. Aquele lugar sempre o fizera pensar demais. Buscou as grandes portas que resguardavam a área privada a que todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro tinham direito.

Alisou um pouco a maçaneta, preparando-se. Girou-a.

_Like the sun, dear  
Upon high  
We'll return, dear  
To the sky  
And we'll banish the pain and the sorrow  
Until tomorrow goodbye_

Não havia nada de diferente do outro lado; tudo fora deixado pelo aquariano precisamente do mesmo jeito. Mesmo quando vivo, Camus jamais moveria seus móveis e objetos pessoais um milímetro que fosse. Sentiu uma fisgada no peito, mas ignorou-a. Ouviria a música e iria embora. Nada demais nisso. Pisou dentro do quarto modesto, respirando fundo.

Abriu a janela para que o ar circulasse e sentou-se na beira da cama, do lado direito; o lado que Camus costumava ocupar. O lençol, como tudo o mais naquele quarto (como as próprias lembranças de Milo), estava empoeirado, mas o escorpiano nunca teve frescuras. Olhou de soslaio para o criado-mudo, sobre o qual repousavam a lâmpada simples e uma edição já bastante lida de _Les Fleurs du Mal_.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a primeira gaveta, em busca da fita cassete. Mesmo assim, a visão dos preservativos e do lubrificante metodicamente estocados no canto esquerdo lhe causou um calafrio tenso. Não queria se lembrar, não, não agora. Estava quase esquecendo, não estava? Bastava ser forte, ser rápido. Vasculhou com o olhar a pequena coleção de fitas - alguns clássicos franceses, jazz, gravações pessoais - até encontrar a que procurava: "trilhas sonoras", escrito em francês e grego na etiqueta lateral, para que ele também pudesse entender. Perdeu algum tempo relendo a caligrafia alongada de Camus, as letras às vezes saindo de foco quando sua atenção voltava às lembranças de sexo ainda na gaveta. Fechou-a com certa impaciência.

_One more kiss, dear  
One more sigh  
Only this, dear  
Is goodbye  
For our love is such passion and such pleasure  
And I'll treasure till I die_

Pegou o _walkman_ na segunda gaveta, rezando para que ainda houvesse pilhas; para sua sorte ou azar, havia. Aquele pequeno brinquedo tecnológico sempre lhe parecera uma excentricidade sem tamanho: não combinava em nada com aquele ambiente, nem mesmo com o homem que o possuía. Mas a paixão de Camus por música justificava sua existência.

Lembrou-se do quanto o francês ralhou quando ele quebrara o arco dos fones, para que os dois pudessem ouvir música juntos. Sorriu ao concluir que, com o tempo, ele bem que passou a gostar da mudança. Mais um suspiro, enquanto colocava a fita cassete para tocar. Não teve que procurar muito - a música que procurava era uma das primeiras. Segurando um dos fones com a mão esquerda e o outro com o ombro, pressionou o botão _play_.

O caroço na garganta veio às primeiras notas do piano. Não esquecera. Na verdade, duvidava que pudesse. Ainda tentou se controlar, mas um soluço o derrotou. Veio a memória, os dois deitados naquela cama, o sol da manhã como agora lançando sua luz amarela sobre os corpos nus, a melodia acalentando as carícias sossegadas do depois. Esticou o braço em busca do outro; era um tolo.

Virou-se de lado, os fones já ignorados caindo sobre a cama. Abraçou as pernas contra o corpo como um bebê no ventre da mãe. A música, abafada pelos lençóis, serviu de fundo para seu lamento.

_Like the sun, dear  
Upon high  
We'll return, dear  
To the sky  
And we'll banish the pain and the sorrow  
Until tomorrow goodbye_

_

* * *

_

Nota da Autora: Ok. Pode chorar. (Eu estou.)

Agradecimentos especiais a Babbas e Papa (imitando a mana Desire descaradamente...) pela coisa das camisinhas no canto da gaveta e pela MP3 (é, a culpa é toda sua, Jean-Luc...).


End file.
